


Fast Cars, Hot Coffee and a Return

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Driving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Sexual innuendos, arresting, because duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Mark needs a car. Johnny would rather jump into a pool of sharks than lend him a car, so Mark must resort to drastic measures. Also, Taeil is nervous about Jisung in Shanghai on a study trip.





	Fast Cars, Hot Coffee and a Return

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Twitter account for all my ramblings and squealing over kpop. Check me out here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sweetkpopfanfic?lang=en

“Have you ever thought about car sex?”

                “I saw one being filmed.” Mark answered nonchalantly, reaching for the popcorn in a bowl seated snugly on the couch as Donghyuck laid his head on his chest.

                “How does that work?” Donghyuck asked, watching a very intense make-out session in a movie that was playing on TV. It was either indie or porn, but it was better than reruns of Pretty Little Liars. “Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

                “The trick is to put one knee on the floor and hike the other one up.” Mark said, chomping on his popcorn.

                “How did you know that?”

                “Ten used to do porn in college. That’s when he met Taeyong for the first time.”

                “Taeyong was a porn star?”

                “No, he was the director.” Mark said. “He hated it though. Said he was sick with working with unprofessional crew and actresses who wanted to suck his dick rather than the male leads, and male leads who wanted to fuck him rather than the actresses.”

                “Makes sense. I mean look at him.” Donghyuck shrugged, scarcely paying attention to the TV. “Would it be better to have sex on leather seats or polyester?”

                “Why the sudden interest in car sex?” Mark grinned. “If you’re into that sort of thing you have to give me a heads up.”

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck threw his popcorn at him. “Just curious now that we’re watching this movie.”

                “What’s the title?”

                “No idea.” Donghyuck picked his teeth for a bit. “But it is romantic. Just driving off into the wilderness, no plan, no route, just enjoying the drive and getting lost.”

                “We could do that.”

                “How?”

                “I have a license.”

                “You have a driving license?!” Donghyuck shot straight up in surprise. “Since when?!”

                “Since last year.” Mark said. “I don’t have a car that’s why I don’t drive but that doesn’t mean I can’t.”

                “Suddenly I find you even sexier knowing you can drive.”

                “I’m insulted, you mean I wasn’t sexy before?” Mark chuckled. “So all those walks out of the bathroom shirtless were for nothing?”

                Donghyuck laughed loudly and snuggled against his chest. “Do you think you can get a car?”

                “I don’t know.” Mark sighed. “I could ask Johnny. He’s got a whole garage filled with cars right underneath the club.”

                “Maybe he’ll lent you one.”

                “I doubt that.” Mark scoffed. “Those cars are his babies. He doesn’t let anyone drive them but him.”

                “Well maybe if you asked him real nicely.”

                “I don’t know if that’s going to work.”

                “Just bat your eyes a little and smile.” Donghyuck teased. “Make that cute whiny sound you do. It’s impossible to say no to you when you do that.”

                “It is?”

                “Sure it is, otherwise I would have said no last night.”

************************

                “Where’s Mark?” Taeyong asked coming into the lounge with a handful of notes. “I heard him come in a few minutes ago.”

                “He went to see Johnny about something.” Sicheng answered, still looking at his laptop. “I think he wants to borrow a car.”

                “From Johnny?” Yuta scoffed loudly. “Why don’t he just walk into a bank and ask them to empty out their vaults for him? That’s easier than getting Johnny to lend a car.”

                “Oh come on,” Taeyong said. “He’s not that bad.”

                “He is that bad.” Yuta said. “Do you know what happened the last time I tried to borrow a car from him? He told me to go jump off the Eiffel Tower. I mean a simple _no_ would suffice. I can take a hint.”

                “Sure you can.” Sicheng teased.

                “He lent his car to me several times.” Jaehyun said.

                “Only because you help him polish his cars, vacuum the seats and make personalized plates for every one of them.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “You suck up to him so badly.”

                “And that’s why I get to drive the cars.” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out.

                “Well Mark is a good kid. I’m sure Johnny would let him.” Taeyong said.

                “You wanna bet on this?” Yuta grinned. “I bet 500 bucks that Johnny says no.”

                “Fine. I’ll take that bet.” Taeyong crossed his arms. “I have full faith in him. I’m sure once he listens to why Mark needs the car he will be gracious to our baby brother and let him have the car.”

                “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NO WAY!!!!”

                “But hyung!!!” Mark whined as he followed Johnny up the stairs and into the lounge. “Hyung it’s just one night!”

                “Read my lips kid. N.O. NO.”

                “It’s only for a couple of hours!”

                “And where exactly are you going?”

                “Incheon. For a movie?”

                “Why do you need to go to Incheon for a movie?”

                “Well Hyuck and I were just thinking of getting out of Seoul for a while.”

                “Take the bus.”

                “Hyung!!”

                “Fine, take the train.”

                “Hyung!!!!”

                “WALK THEN!” Johnny glared at him. “No means no. I do not trust anyone who isn’t me in any one of my babies.”

                “BUT YOU LET JAEHYUN HYUNG BORROW YOUR CARS!” Mark stomped his foot angrily.

                “That’s different. He loves my babies as much as I do.”

                “Johnny that’s very unfair.” Taeyong said. “Look, Mark is a good driver and Incheon is only a few kilometres away.”

                “No way, he hasn’t driven in a while and he could be shaky at it.”

                “Well the only way I’ll ever get better is if I practice isn’t it?”

                “You can try some other guy then.”

                “But your cars are the best and the most well taken care of.” Mark whined. “I can’t take Donghyuck out on some crap car, he’ll never want to talk to me ever again.”

                “Get a rental.”

                “I can’t afford that. I already used up my pay for Coldplay concert tickets next month.”

                “Then take public transport.” Johnny shrugged. “You’re not getting my car and that is final.”

                “Fine!” Mark growled. “Keep your stupid ass cars, and do you know why Jaehyun helps you with your cars? It’s because no wants to help you polish the hub cabs 50 times and call them ‘baby’ and ‘precious angel’!!” with that the teenager stormed out of the club, slamming the door in the process.

                “You call your cars ‘baby’ and ‘precious angel’?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

                “I do.” Johnny smiled. He pulled out his wallet and a whole deck of photocards unfolded from the pack. “This is Baby and this is Moonlight. And this is Cupcake, she’s going to turn four in 322 days.”

                “Cupcake?”

                “Yeah, ain’t she gorgeous?” Taeyong made a face and sighed deeply.

                “Hey babe, do you know a place where we could blow 500 bucks for lunch?” Yuta grinned naughtily, wrapping an arm around Sicheng.

                “I don’t know.” Sicheng smirked. “I think there’s a new lobster place around the corner.”

                “Get help Johnny.” Taeyong said, huffing away and getting ready to empty his wallet.

************************

                “He said no?”

                “Correction, he said ‘hell no’.” Mark sighed into the phone.

                “Well that’s okay, maybe we can just stick to the bus.”

                “No way. I am so sick of Johnny and his selfish attitude about his cars. I’m going to get one if it’s the last thing I do.”

                “Jesus Mark whatever you do, don’t get into trouble.”

                There was a funny pause on the phone. “You do realize who you are talking to right?” Mark asked.

                “Yeah, it didn’t hit me until I said it out loud.” Donghyuck shook his head. “I’ll talk to you later.”

                “Boyfriend trouble?” Taeil asked, grinning at him as he wiped the counter of the coffee shop clean.

                “More like car trouble.” Donghyuck said. “Speaking of which you don’t happen to have a car do you?”

                “It’s in the shop.” Taeil said. “Why do you need it?”

                “Just trying to get out of the city for a bit.”

                “You know back in my day, if you wanted to go on a trip with your lover and you don’t have your own car, you would take buses and trains and use those two legs of yours and walk.”

                “And I bet you sent messages using homing pigeons and walked home by using the stars to navigate.”

                “Just for that mouth, you get to clean out the gutter when you come in tomorrow.” Taeil smirked.

                “Ew that is disgusting.” Donghyuck grimaced. “There are dead things in that shithole.”

                The two of them heard the front door being opened and Donghyuck turned. He waved as he saw Yuta and Sicheng walk in. The two of them are slowly becoming regular customers in this establishment.

                “Hey Yuta! Hey Sicheng!”

                “Hey Hyuck, hi Taeil!”

                “What brings you two here today?” Taeil smiled, wiping down one of the glasses in the cabinet.

                “We just had a big meal at La Papillon.” Yuta rubbed his stomach lazily. “Now we’re here for coffee.”

                “La Papillon? That’s the most expensive French restaurant in the city.” Donghyuck gaped.

                “I know. Our boss paid for it.”

                “Your boss paid for a meal in La Papillon?” Taeil dropped his jaw. “Either you two are the best employees he’s ever had or he’s just terribly generous.”

                “It’s a bit of both.” Yuta winked at Donghyuck and the youngster smiled knowingly.

                “We’ll take two Americanos.” Sicheng ordered.

                “Coming right up.” Taeil said.

                “Is it just the two of you today?” Yuta asked.

                “Only in the front. We still have our kitchen staff. Jisung is on a two-week study trip in Shanghai.”

                “That’s nice for him.”

                “To be honest I’m a bit nervous about that.” Taeil said, putting a hand on his hip. “He’s never even left the country before.”

                “He’s with the school. It should be fine.” Donghyuck said.

                “Yeah, and China’s very easy to travel around. Lots of the signs are still in English.” Sicheng said.

                “He said he was going to look up a Chinese friend while he’s there. Someone by the name of Chenle I think.”

                Yuta was taking a sip of his coffee and he nearly spilled his drink and spurted it out on the floor.

                “Are you okay?” Taeil asked, handing him a tissue.

                “Yeah I’m fine.” Yuta wiped his lips, still coughing from the hot coffee.

                “See? Jisung has a friend there, he’s going to be fine.” Donghyuck continued reassuring his boss.

                “I guess. I did get a look at his profile on Weibo. Cute kid, and he seems nice enough.”

                “Yeah, he’s a real angel.” Sicheng bit his lip and tried to hide his face with the coffee cup. “If you excuse us, we need to make a phone call.”

                “I like your friends.” Taeil said as Yuta and Sicheng went outside. “They pay well too, but why do they look like they are hiding something?”

                “Don’t we all have a little something to hide?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “No one would step into this café if they knew about your little taxidermy collection in the closet.”

                “You know what, forget the gutters. When you come in tomorrow, you’re cleaning the men’s bathroom.”

************************

                “Men are disgusting creatures.” Donghyuck complained after scrubbing his hands clean not long after he arrived home. “Why can’t they pee in an accurate direction?”

                “Did Taeil make you do the bathroom again?” Jeno grinned.

                “You all are sitting on the toilet instead of standing up the next time you use any bathroom.” Donghyuck shuddered. “Those walls. Oh my god. I think I have PTSD.”

                “I share your sentiment. You know they always make the youngest crew scrub the men’s bathroom in the sauna at the university swimming pool.” Renjun shuddered. He had recently taken up a part time job at the university pool facility. “I hate that so much. Do all jocks masturbate in there?”

                “If you hate it why don’t you quit?” Jaemin asked, walking over to the fridge to get something to eat.

                “It’s not too bad.” Renjun shrugged. “At least it’s flexible working hours.”

                “Hey guys.” Mark smiled as he arrived back home.

                “Hey Mark!” everyone else greeted him and Donghyuck gave Mark a peck on the cheek. Mark quickly pulled Donghyuck away to his room and shut the door.

                “What’s going on? Why the secrecy?”

                “I got a car.”

                “You got a car?!” Donghyuck’s eyes bulged. “From who?!”

                “From one of the hyungs.” Mark grinned. “What do you say to a little midnight drive to the middle of nowhere?”

                “Seriously?” Donghyuck’s smile grew on his face. “We’re just going to go? To drive to wherever we want?”

                “Let’s leave after dinner.” Mark said. “Pack some things, maybe we’ll be staying overnight.”

                “Oh my god!!!!” Donghyuck kissed him. “This is one of the most exciting things we have ever done together!”

                “I’ll bring the condoms.” Mark teased and Donghyuck pushed him so hard he nearly fell on the bed.

************************

                “OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!” Donghyuck screamed as he stuck his head out of the sunroof, feeling the wind slap his face as his hair was swept behind. The bright lights of Seoul slowly receded behind them, and they were heading out of Seoul and into god knows where. Donghyuck didn’t care and Mark didn’t even key in a location in the GPS, he just drove and drove.

                “That is so cool!!” Donghyuck gasped as he sat back down on his seat, his clothes and his hair a mess from popping his body out of the sunroof. “Which hyung of yours has such a cool car like this?”

                “Johnny.”

                “But you said he wouldn’t lend you a car.”

                “I know, so I had to use other measures.”

                “What are you…” it took Donghyuck a while and when he realized it he dropped his jaw. “You stole it.”

                “He won’t know.” Mark scoffed, one hand on the wheel and another rested against the window. “He’s got 5 other cars just like this.”

                “Mark, when he finds out he’s going to screw you.”

                “He’s not going to find out. I’ll return it tomorrow while he goes out for a meeting and it’ll be just fine. He won’t notice anything.”

                “How did you even get the key?”

                “Jaehyun told me the password to the garage. I got inside and picked out one of the keys from cabinet.”

                “I cannot believe you stole a Porsche for me. From your own brother.” Donghyuck grinned. “How romantic.”

                “Anything for you babe.” Mark raised an eyebrow. Donghyuck couldn’t stop smiling. He turned up the radio, where Impatient by Jeremih and Ty Dolla $ign was playing. The beat of the sexy hip hop song pulsated from the car amplifiers, feeling the night air with electricity. Donghyuck slipped a hand onto Mark’s thigh.

                “Hyuck…”

                “You told me you were a good driver.” Donghyuck grinned. “Prove it.”

************************

                “It’s a lovely morning.” Taeyong sighed blissfully as he stretched himself on his bed.

                “It sure is.” Ten smiled, snuggling up to Taeyong, his hot breath on Taeyong’s exposed skin.

                “Is Johnny up?” Taeyong asked.

                “He’s in the shower.” Ten said. “Should we go see him?”

                “You go if you want to. I think I’ll go make some breakfast.”

                “I’ll come with you.” Ten said, grabbing a pair of boxers from the floor. Taeyong dressed quickly in a simple t-shirt and shorts. The two of them headed to the kitchen. Ten started making coffee while Taeyong pulled out the frying pan. The two of them have been doing this for so long, it’s like a silent ritual. Taeyong does the actual cooking while Ten does everything else. It was a miracle for Johnny to even be up at all, so the two of them learned to not depend on him.

                “Ten, did you know that Johnny calls his cars ‘Baby’ and ‘Angel’?”

                “Yeah.” Ten nodded. “He treats them like his own children.”

                “Don’t you think it’s a bit much? I mean it’s just a bunch of metal gears on wheels.”

                “Don’t you dare say that in front of him.” Ten shushed him. “He will kill you. He loves those things more than anything else in the world.”

                “And you put up with it?”

                “I didn’t, at first.” Ten said. “I was jealous about it, but then I learned that every man has his quips. I like sex and making art, sometimes both at the same time. You like money and power. Johnny likes cars. And Dunkin Donuts.”

                “It’s just he snapped at Mark yesterday because he wanted to borrow his car.” Taeyong said. “I don’t think that was fair since he lent cars to Jaehyun.”

                “Maybe he doesn’t trust Mark as a newbie driver.”

                “But Mark is a good driver. He’s driven for me many times before.”

                “He did?!” Ten was genuinely surprised to hear that. “When does he drive for you?”

                “Remember when he first got his license and wanted to drive but no one trusted him with their car? Well I actually let him drive to school and back when I picked him up.”

                “Wait was that how you got the dent in the front of your Mercedes? It was Mark all this time?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Why didn’t you say anything? And why did you say it was you who caused the dent when Johnny asked you about it?”

                “Mark was terrified. He knew that if Johnny found out he caused the dent he would never be allowed to drive ever again, so I took the fall for him.” Taeyong explained. “It was an honest mistake and all he hit was a fire hydrant and not a person. He improved so much since then and he’s a very stable driver.”

                “Well why didn’t you tell Johnny?”

                “I tried but he didn’t want to listen to me. He spent all day yesterday going on about Starbuck’s new Cherry Blossom flavour Frappuccino.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “You know what he’s like. Once he gets his mind around something everyone else might as well be dead.”

                Ten watched as Taeyong hastily tossed a spoon into the sink. He could tell by the way his brows furrowed together and his lips curved downwards that he was feeling upset. Ten hugged him from behind and kissed him, rubbing his back to soothe him.

                “Breakfast by my two babies.” Johnny smiled lazily as he wrapped his arms around Ten and kissed him.

                “I’m the one who’s actually cooking.”

                “I know babe, and I love you.” Johnny kissed Taeyong, cupping his ass in those shorts and slapping it lightly. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.” Taeyong lied, scooping out the eggs from the pan.

                “I think Taeyong is feeling a little neglected.” Ten giggled. “He thinks you spend a little too much time on your cars.”

                “Is that it? Is my baby jealous?”

                “I’ve got bones to pick with you, but I would rather do it in the office where I have the upper hand.”

                “Is this about Mark?”

                “Let’s not talk about it now.”

                Breakfast was an almost silent, awkward affair, which was terrifying considering Ten and Johnny were two of the most talkative people in the gang. Ten chewed his food quietly, watching Taeyong slop his coffee around with his spoon. Johnny just focused on his breakfast and reading the morning news from his phone.

                _BEEP BEEP_

_Saved by the car horn._

                “I have to go get ready.” Ten said, finishing the last of his breakfast. “Kun and I are going to check out this new marijuana plantation.”

                “Have fun then.”

                “It’s a weed farm.” Ten grinned. “It’s going to be fucking awesome.”

                Johnny chuckled as Ten placed the dishes in the sink and ran off to get changed. He looked over to Taeyong, who was now chewing slowly. He slipped a hand into his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m just tired.” Taeyong sighed.

                “Come on, you can tell me anything.”

                “It’s nothing.”

                “What have we said about keeping secrets from another?” Johnny said. “Look, if you can’t tell me what’s going on, then I’m not much of a second-in-command, and an even lousier boyfriend.”

                “Why didn’t you let Mark borrow one of your cars?”

                “You know why. The kid’s an inexperienced driver. I’m not letting him step foot into a car that costs him his entire college tuition.”

                “He’s not inexperienced.” Taeyong said. “He’s been driving me for years now.”

                “What?” Johnny stared at him in confusion.

                “Remember the dent in my Mercedes?” Taeyong sighed. “It was him. That happened when I let him drive home from school once.”

                “You see?! That’s exactly why I…”

                “Stop stop!” Taeyong pulled Johnny’s hands. “Listen to me. That happened years ago when he was still learning. He’s a good driver now and he hasn’t made a mistake since then.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

                “Because I knew you would never let him drive again.” Taeyong said. “He had to make a mistake and yet he couldn’t tell anyone. Not much of a support system we have given him, haven’t we?”

                “Tae…”

                “You should have given him a chance to prove himself. Don’t you trust him?”

                “Tae, if something goes wrong, as it will with inexperienced drivers, he’ll get hurt. And when he does, I will never forgive myself.”

                “But if we don’t something worse will happen.”

                “Is that all you’re concerned about? Mark’s feelings about me not lending him the car?”

                “It’s one of them.” Taeyong turned away.

                “What’s the other one?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Baby.”

                “Don’t call me that.”

                “What?” Johnny stared back at him in confusion. “But you love being called baby.”

                “Yeah sure, until I found out that a piece of machine with wheels is called baby too.”

                “Oh you are jealous.” Johnny grinned. He pulled Taeyong onto his lap. “You know I love you and Ten the most right?”

                “I don’t know. Why don’t you go talk to your cars?”

                “Tae don’t be like this.” Johnny kissed him, rubbing his back. “I do love you and Ten the most. More than those stupid cars. So sometimes I get a little affectionate with them. It’s the same way you get with all of us. Ten, Yuta, Sicheng, Mark, Lucas, Jungwoo…”

                “It sure doesn’t feel like it.”

                “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you.” Johnny said. “It won’t happen again.”

                “And Mark?”

                “I’ll talk to him later today to straighten things out.”

                “Thank you.” Taeyong kissed him. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

************************

                “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

                “Hmmm?” Mark mumbled softly as he opened his eyes. He found himself slumped in the backseat of the car with the sunroof fully opened and windows slightly turned down. He must have slept in the car all night.

                “I said I don’t know what I would do without you.” Donghyuck smiled. He was sitting next to Mark, smiling lazily as his hair was a mess and clothes rumpled. The remains of plastic were dumped on the car floor. Johnny was going to have a seizure if he saw that.

                “Slept well?”

                “As well as you can with this space.” Donghyuck laughed. “But I had a great time last night.”

                “Watching the stars, listening to music.” Mark grinned, kissing Donghyuck. “Does it feel like a movie?”

                “Kind of.” Donghyuck grinned. “I feel like I can do anything. I cannot believe we stole your brother’s car and just ran. I mean we drove but yeah.”

                “It was nice to be out of our apartment.”

                “Definitely. Can we do this again some time?”

                “I would have to steal a different car but sure.” Mark laughed. “Anything for you.”

                “I love you Mark.” Donghyuck caressed Mark’s face. “These past few months with you have been some of the best of my life.”

                “It’s been more than a few months.” Mark said. “What’s the date today?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “Check.”

                Donghyuck climbed in front to get his phone from his backpack. He checked the date and counted the months. “Oh my god.”

                “I know.”

                “It’s been a year?”

                “It has.”

                “It can’t be.” Donghyuck smiled. “I still feel like I’ve only met you just yesterday.”

                “And I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” Mark pulled Donghyuck closer. “Happy anniversary.”

                “Happy anniversary.” Donghyuck melted as Mark captured his lips. An internal flashback of all the things they had done together: Christmas with Taeyong and the gang, dances with Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, Mark saving his life, him saving Mark’s life. School. The gang. Life.

                He wanted to do all of that with Mark again and again.

                “I love you Donghyuck.”

                “I love you too.”

                Those were the last words they said as Mark pushed Donghyuck down, ready to prove just how much he did love him.

************************

                Mornings always began with Taeyong and Sicheng going through the accounts together. Johnny had promised Taeyong he was going to make amends with Mark and Taeyong was certain that peace would soon be restored into their organization.

                “MARK FUCKING LEE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!”

                “Jesus Christ!” Sicheng vibrated in his position when Johnny’s thunderous voice rumbled throughout the club. You could hear his boots making holes in the floor as he stomped upstairs to the lounge.

                “Johnny what’s…”

                “That fucking asshole stole my car!”

                “Which one?!” Jaehyun shot up at the news.

                “The Porsche! He fucking took the Porsche, how did he even get into the garage!”

                “Don’t say anything.” Doyoung told Jaehyun, who bit his bottom lip in fear. “Anything you say now can be used against you.”

                “What do you mean he stole your car?” Taeyong said. “Are you sure it’s him?”

                “I’m sure of it. No one else would have the balls to steal my car and besides everyone else has their own.” Johnny was beyond furious. If he was a cartoon character he would be engulfed in flames. “Where is he?”

                “He must be at home or something.”

                “Fine. Everyone get in your cars. We’re going to look for him.”

                “Wait wait wait!” Taeyong held his hands up. “You are not taking my whole squad with you! We’ve got work to do!”

                “First one to find him gets exemption from working with Lucas and Jungwoo for the next three months.”

                “YOU HEARD THE MAN GET YOUR KEYS!!!” Jaehyun and Yuta grabbed their keys and immediately ran after Johnny. Doyoung followed Jaehyun shortly and Sicheng looked at Taeyong. He looked at Yuta and then he looked back at Taeyong again.

                “Go.”

                “Thank you.” Sicheng slammed his laptop shut and tucked it under his arm as he ran off. Taeyong sighed heavily, watching the papers fly everywhere as his gang members just deserted him.

                “We’re insulted.” Lucas crossed his arms.

                “Yeah, we’re not that bad. Right Taeyong?” Jungwoo asked.

                A moment of silence passed.

                “If you’re waiting for me to disagree then you’d better go do something else in the meantime.”

                “Hyung!” Jungwoo whined.

                “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

                “But you’re our boss.”

                “My second-in-command is on a rampage to find my youngest agent who stole his car and bribed my gang to follow him by offering passes from working with my other two agents who spend more time fucking each other than actually doing the mission.” Taeyong deadpanned. “You call these rules? I call it fucking guidelines to screw up.”

************************

                “Yuta!”

                “Hey Taeil no time to chat.” Yuta huffed as he entered the café. “Have you seen Donghyuck?”

                “Donghyuck?” Taeil scratched the back of his head in confusion. “No. He doesn’t come in today. Oh but his friends are here, just seated over there.”

                “Hey! The Three Musketeers!”

                “Who’s calling…Yuta?” Jeno turned around in shock as Yuta rushed over to their table.

                “Where’s Donghyuck?”

                “Donghyuck and Mark went on a late-night drive last night.” Jaemin answered. “I’m guessing they haven’t returned yet.”

                “Are they in trouble?” Renjun asked.

                “Not yet.” Yuta huffed. _They will be soon enough._ “Do you have any idea where they went?”

                “Nope, sorry.” Jeno shook his head.

                “Is something wrong?” Jaemin asked worriedly.

                “Mark stole his brother’s car.” Yuta sighed. “We’re worried about him because he hasn’t contacted us since.”

                “I’m sure he’s fine.” Jaemin nodded. “Mark’s a sensible guy.”

                “Mark stole a car to take Donghyuck for a ride?” Renjun gaped. “That is so romantic!”

                “You need to stop drinking pool water Renjun.” Jaemin pushed him on the arm.

                “Yuta!! I got it!!” Sicheng ran inside the café. “I got into the GPS programme in Mark’s car, I have their location!”

                “Wow how did you do…” Jeno tried asking.

                “LET’S GO!!!” Yuta scrambled out of his seat with Sicheng behind him, but before they ran out they stopped at the counter. “Any word from your brother, Taeil?”

                “He’s actually having fun.” Taeil smiled. “He called me last night saying he’s enjoying himself. His friend Chenle took him around and showed him some amazing sights.”

                “I hope none of them involve exploding cars.” Yuta smiled. “See you.”

                “Wait exploding…”

                “Faster Yuta!!” Sicheng scrambled into the car. “The car is one the move! We could lose them!”

                “Not on my watch.” Yuta growled, his BMW engine roaring to life.

************************

                There’s nothing quite like listening to Fitz and The Tantrums when you are out on the road. Donghyuck had his legs hiked up on the dashboard, singing along absentmindedly to the song as they drove on to somewhere else.

                “I’m surprised no one has caught onto us yet.” Mark said, head bopping to the beat. “Maybe they aren’t as smart as I thought.”

                Donghyuck’s phone vibrated on his lap. He reached to answer it but Mark slapped his hand down.

                “Don’t! It could be a trap!”

                “It’s just Jaemin, don’t worry.” Donghyuck said, picking it up. “Hello?”

                “Is Mark with you?”

                “Holy shit.” Donghyuck jolted at the voice that sounded nothing like Jaemin. “Where is Jaemin?”

                “I borrowed his phone. Don’t worry, he’ll get a new one. Where are you two?”

                “Fucking shit I think it’s Johnny.” Donghyuck covered the mouth of the phone as he whispered loudly into Mark’s ear.

                “Hang up.”

                “Just like that? But…”

                “Hang up on him now!!” Donghyuck shut the phone off and tossed it in the back. The two of them continued on the road for a bit, until Donghyuck realized something was off. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw a black sports car coming from behind in incredible speed.

                “Uhm, Mark?”

                “Yeah?”

                “What car does Johnny drive?”

                “He usually drives an Aston Martin.”

                “Is it black?”

                “Yes.”

                “Does it have the plate number 55078?”

                “Shit.” Mark cursed, grabbing the wheel. “Hold on.”

                “To what-WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Donghyuck screamed in terror as Mark stepped on the accelerator like his life depended on it.

************************

                “He’s trying to lose us!!” Jaehyun said, gripping the passenger handle for dear life. Johnny and Jaehyun were minutes behind Mark, but the younger suddenly sped up.

                “Like hell he would.” Johnny gripped the steering wheel, another hand on the gear. He pressed forward on the accelerator and Jaehyun could feel his skin pull back.

************************

                “I can’t see anything in front!” Yuta said. “Where’s Mark?”

                “According to the GPS track Mark is at least 15 minutes ahead of us.” Sicheng said, still reading from his tablet. “Unless we cut past Johnny we’ll never catch him first.”

                “Where does this road take us?”

                “To the freeway headed towards Busan.”

                “We’ll cut them off from the side.” Yuta swerved at the next exit. “Just keep guiding me.”

************************

                “Mark!! He’s gaining on us!”

                “Hang on!” Mark took a sharp left at the next junction.

                “But this is Canyon Road!!” Donghyuck gasped in horror. Canyon Road was a terrifying cliffside road where only those with suicidal intentions dared to drive.

                “I know. I’ve taken this road before.”

                “Why have you-AIEEEEE!!” Donghyuck didn’t even have time to finish screaming because as he looked down on his side, all he saw were rocks and water.

************************

                “Is he trying to kill himself?!” Jaehyun clenched his fist around the handle like it was the only thing his life depended on (literally).

                “Shit. This kid’s got better handling than I thought.” Johnny focused on the road before him, making sure he wasn’t losing sight of Mark. Mark took a clean swerve around a bend, making it towards the end of Canyon Road, where there was only a single straight line in place.

                “Now we’ll get him.” Johnny switched gears and powered forward with all his might.

                “Johnny look!!” Jaehyun pointed to his left.

                “THIS IS THE POLICE!!! SLOW DOWN YOUR VEHICLE AND COME TO A COMPLETE STOP!” came the obnoxious sound on the megaphone accompanied with a siren.

                “Fucking Christ.” Johnny cursed. “I’m not stopping for no fucking police.”

                “JOHNNY SEO YOUNGHO AND MARK LEE MINHYUNG.”

                “Shit.” Johnny cursed. He knew that voice anywhere.

                “IF YOU TWO DON’T STOP IMMEDIATELY I WILL HANG YOU TWO BY YOUR NUTSACKS. STOP. NOW.”

************************

                “That voice sounds familiar.” Mark furrowed his brows.

                “It sounds like Taeyong.” Donghyuck agreed. He turned to his side and screamed in terror. Taeyong was in a police car with his body peeking out of the sunroof and a megaphone to his mouth.

                “MARK LEE MINHYUNG SLOW DOWN THE CAR IMMEDIATELY.”

                “What the fuck how did he…”

                “DO IT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS.”

                “He wouldn’t do that, would he?” Donghyuck asked.

                “I wouldn’t test him.”

                “OR I CAN GROUND YOU FOREVER AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE DONGHYUCK AGAIN.”

                “Shit.” Mark slammed the steering wheel with his fist.

                “Mark slow down!”

                The car’s momentum was incredible. With a sharp pull in his gear, Mark pressed the brakes and the car spun around in circles to stop. The road was laden with track marks and Donghyuck swore the tires were burnt off. The siren from the police car stopped and Johnny’s car immediately stopped a few metres away. Seconds later, Yuta and Sicheng came from the opposite direction.

                “That’s him officer!!!” Johnny pointed at Mark accusingly. “Book him! He stole my car-HEY!!!” One of the officers clamped a handcuff around his wrists and Jaehyun’s too.

                “What the-let him go!!” Mark struggled as two officers grabbed his wrists and cuffed him. Donghyuck was cuffed as well, still shaky from the rough ride. “Taeyong hyung!”

                “Take them all back to the station.” Taeyong ordered. “Doyoung, you take the Porsche and I’ll take the Aston Martin. Everyone meet me back in the station.”

************************

                “Ow.” Donghyuck whined as the cuffs were finally released. “Be gentler.”

                “Shut up kid.” One of the police officers rolled his eyes.

                “Why did you cuff us hyung?” Mark whined, rubbing his wrists as they were all gathered in one of the empty meeting rooms in the police station.

                “Because this is the only way I can retrain you.” Taeyong said, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. He was definitely not pleased.

                “Strange. I’ve never had them on myself before.” Johnny chuckled.

                “You disobeyed my orders Johnny. Now is not the time whatever bullshit there is spewing out of your mouth.” Taeyong said sternly. Donghyuck swallowed thickly. He had never seen Taeyong so angry, and after this he was pretty sure he will never want to.

                “Mark, you stole Johnny’s car. You committed theft, lied and disobeyed our orders.”

                “I know.” Mark hung his head down, hands clasped behind his back.

                “I would be so fucking proud of you if this wasn’t used on us.” Taeyong said. “You are cut off from next month’s pay and you are sentenced the cleaning the lounge bathroom every week for two months.”

                _Fuck,_ Donghyuck cursed. _I know how disgusting that is._

                “Damn straight.” Johnny said. “And you are going to help me wash and polish every single one of my cars for the next two months.”

                “I’m not done with you.” Taeyong pointed at Johnny.

                “What?!”

                “You are not getting anyone to help you, and I called Dunkin Donuts and told them you were banned for a month.”

                “Come on Tae…”

                “Neither of this would have happened if you just listened to the boy. You should have given him a chance and trusted him the way you would trust him for any other mission. And you Mark you stole from us and broke our trust. If Johnny said something was off limits, then it is. There are no excuses for this.”

                “Yes sir.” The word ‘sir’ comes very naturally when dealing with Taeyong.

                “I’m going to leave you two to deal with your shit. Donghyuck, come with me.”

                “Uhm, Tae?” Jaehyun held up his two hands. “I’m still locked up.”

                “I know.” Taeyong nodded. “Doyoung wants to see you like this.”

************************

                “Am I really in trouble? And how were you able to do this?” Donghyuck asked.

                “No, you are not in trouble.” Taeyong sighed. “Chief Inspector Kim Jaehwan is a good friend of mine. He owes me.”

                “How did you know we were coming here?”

                “Sicheng texted your location. He tapped into the GPS system in your car.” Taeyong explained. “I used to take Mark out to Canyon Road to drive.”

                “You took him out to the most dangerous road in South Korea for practice?”

                “It’s about concentration.” Taeyong said. “It paid off didn’t it? Or else you two wouldn’t even be alive.”

                “Is Mark in trouble?” Donghyuck asked. “Please don’t punish him too harshly. He was only doing it because I asked him to.”

                “You asked him to steal a car?”

                “I asked him to take me out.” Donghyuck explained. “I didn’t know he would go this far.”

                “The lengths that boy will go to for love.” Taeyong shook his head. “So he does take after his brothers.”

                “You guys risked it to come and get him, worried he might get in trouble.” Donghyuck chuckled weakly, trying to appease the situation. “Mark is lucky to be cared and protected by people like you.”

                “And if he takes that for granted we won’t stick around anymore.”

                Donghyuck couldn’t argue with that. He simply folded his hands together and sighed. “What an anniversary.” He mumbled.

                “What?” Yuta asked, listening to him out of earshot.

                “I said ‘what an anniversary’.” Donghyuck blushed a little. “Mark took me out for a drive, slept under the stars, got into an exciting car chase and was arrested.”

                “Today is your anniversary?” Sicheng gaped and Donghyuck nodded. “Awww happy anniversary!”

                “It’s been a year?” Taeyong asked.

                “Apparently.” Donghyuck grinned. “It certainly doesn’t feel like it.”

                “I remember the first day I met you.” Yuta grinned. “You said I had daddy issues.”

                “Well he’s not…”

                “Shut up Sicheng.”

                “You and Mark huh?” Taeyong chuckled. “A whole year?”

                “Why?” Donghyuck asked defensively. “Is there something wrong?”

                “No.” Taeyong smiled warmly, the warmest Donghyuck had ever seen. “It’s very much the opposite.”

                Mark and Johnny finally left the room, arms around each other’s shoulders. Donghyuck stood up and immediately went to Mark’s side. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine. We made up.” Mark smiled. “I’m so sorry I got you into this mess. Not the way our anniversary was supposed to go.”

                “Are you shitting me?” Donghyuck slapped his arm. “You drove me out to the middle of neighbour, did unspeakable things in Johnny’s car, I almost vomited my lungs out during that car chase and I got fucking cuffed and arrested. This is the best anniversary ever.”

                Mark couldn’t remember being more lucky than right then and there. He pulled Donghyuck into his arms and kissed him.

************************

                “I am so jealous of you!!” Renjun squealed, slapping Donghyuck’s arm when Donghyuck returned to work at La La Love Café a few days later. “That sounds so romantic! Jeno would never do that for me. You know what he did for our last anniversary? Streamed Titanic and ordered pizza.”

                “But you love Titanic.”

                “I know but still.” Renjun winked and Donghyuck laughed.

                “Speaking of the devil.” Renjun laughed when Mark, Yuta, Sicheng, Jaehyun and Doyoung entered the café. “I heard all about what you did with Donghyuck. That was so cool.”

                “I’m glad you think so, because I have now been sentenced to bathroom duty for two months.”

                “Oh well, it was worth it.” Renjun giggled.

                “Thank god.” Taeil wiped his brow and smiled as he left the kitchen area. “I was wondering when my regulars would show up.”

                “Hey Taeil hyung.” Sicheng grinned. “This is Jaehyun and Doyoung, two of our closest friends.”

                “Hello there. Welcome to La La Love Café!”

                “Yuta said you guys make one of the best Americanos in Seoul.” Jaehyun grinned.

                “Oh please,” Taeil scoffed. “It’s _the_ best Americano in Seoul.”

                “How is Jisung? Did he return?” Sicheng asked, trying to mask his worry. Prior to all of this Sicheng and Yuta made a call to Chenle expressing ‘concern’ over a friend’s brother’s arrival. Chenle just snapped and said whatever he was doing with Jisung was “none of your fucking business you asshat”.

                “He did! Hey Jisung!” Taeil yelled into the kitchen. Jisung appeared in his apron and smiled happily.

                “Hey hyungs!”

                “How did you like China Jisung?” Renjun asked.

                “It was awesome! I had such a great time with Chenle, he even followed me home.”

                “He did?” Yuta’s face dropped immediately. _Shit._

                “Hello there.” Chenle smiled, following Jaemin and Jeno as he walked towards the counter. “Yuta hyung. Sicheng hyung. It’s great to see you again.” He waved slowly, fingers caressing the air like spider legs, with a knowing, naughty glint in his eye.

                Yuta, Sicheng, Doyoung and Jaehyun all looked at each other for a bit.

                “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that One of Us reached more than 1000 kudos, I swear to you I almost cried. Seriously. I have some of the best and most supportive readers in the world. Thank you so much for sticking around and reading all my crazy ideas.
> 
> Also this will be the last entry for the series, FOR NOW that is. I am working on something new so I would like to pour my efforts into that. Who knows, I might come back to fill in another one shot for this series but I can't guarantee anything. Thank you so much for your love and support. You guys have been absolutely amazing. Thank you for loving gangster Mark Lee, smart mouth Donghyuck and their entire nutty friends and family.
> 
> Most importantly: HAS ANYONE SEEN THE CHAIN TEASERS BECAUSE A BITCH IS DEAD AND THAT BITCH IS ME


End file.
